


i'm smitten, i'm bitten, i'm hooked, i'm cooked

by annejumps



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bondage, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, M/M, Misunderstandings, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: “You want to do that?” Eddie continued, voice low and hot, and okay, maybe they had found something Eddie was really into.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	i'm smitten, i'm bitten, i'm hooked, i'm cooked

It started as a joke, kinda. 

Eddie had his laptop out when Richie came to bed, and Richie joked that he was watching porn and jerking it rather than waiting for Richie to get there because he was an impatient little shit. Eddie’s retort was “Oh yeah, you think I’m going to risk getting semen all over my keyboard,” and Richie naturally tumbled into bed, pulled the laptop into his own lap over Eddie’s protests, and started typing in URLs. From then on whenever Eddie had his laptop out when they went to bed, Richie would find something that got Eddie going enough for him to put it away and pay attention to Richie instead. 

It wasn’t that hard. 

Because he thought it would be funny, Richie typed “bondage” into the search box one night, and the first result was some big muscly dude tied to a headboard with black straps. It was highly possible Eddie was into some kinky shit; after all, he was one of the highly repressed neurotic ones. It had never been Richie’s thing, but if something like this might make Eddie happy, Richie was more than willing to try it. 

Richie found nothing to complain about in the clip, and as per usual afterward Eddie more or less threw the laptop aside to attack him with kisses. 

“Did you like that?” he whispered, and Richie, considering that Eddie had his hand around his dick at the time, gasped out “Yes,” because his answer to anything Eddie asked him when this shit was going on was probably going to be Yes.

“You want to do that?” Eddie continued, voice low and hot, and okay, maybe they had found something Eddie was really into.

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Richie said. _Anything_. “Yes.”

“I’ll do the tying, and I’ll tie you up,” Eddie was saying as he kissed down Richie’s chest. “I don’t trust you to get the knots right.”

“Fair,” Richie got out as Eddie’s mouth took in his cock. He didn’t trust himself either. Eddie was the real Eagle Scout here, or he would have been if his mom had let him join.

It didn’t happen that night, though. Eddie made a trip to Home Depot and bought special ropes and other shit for the occasion, after doing a shitload of research online as to what was safe and what wasn’t. Because of course now that Eddie had found something like this that he really wanted to do in bed he was going whole hog in making sure he got it right. He was taking so much pleasure just in the prep work, it was hard to not be kinda moved.

Eddie strung him up to the headboard with his hands over his head while Richie made jokes about the gimp from _Pulp Fiction_ and asked if he should have bought a full body suit and a zippered hood, and asked whether Eddie had any candle wax to drip on him. Eddie was so focused on his work that he mostly ignored him. 

It was nice, watching Eddie meticulously tie him up, the concentration in his eyes, the look of triumph that he’d gotten it right. Naturally, Richie was hard almost the entire time. Eddie bridged over him, bending down to kiss him, and that was even better. 

“If you don’t like something, tell me,” Eddie instructed, but Richie liked it just fine, so he had nothing to report.

Only… Richie kept wanting to move his arms, wrap them around Eddie, touch him. Sure, okay, the denial part was a little bit interesting, but it got old pretty quickly. He’d gone a long time without touching Eddie and he didn’t want to deprive himself any further. 

But Eddie had put so much time and research into all this, and work into getting the knots right, and he looked so proud of himself and it was obviously working for him, and Richie was going to get off to him anyway, so.

After Eddie had his fill kissing him all over as Richie tried not to strain too hard against the ties, Eddie untied him and checked his wrists and kissed the red marks, and they fucked like they usually did, and Eddie cleaned him up. That whole deal was, Eddie informed him, “aftercare,” and it was, in Richie’s opinion, the best part.

They did it again the next night, at Eddie’s suggestion, and the night after that, the same deal, so okay, maybe Eddie just had to get it out of his system. This stuff had guidelines, and Richie was more than fine with it if Eddie needed to work out his complicated relationship with following rules this way.

Eddie started talking about more complicated shit they could get, including a spreader bar, ankle stuff, all kinds of shit. “I don’t want to feel like I’m James Caan in _Misery_ ,” Richie joked, and he suddenly started laughing his ass off. It… kind of broke the mood, because Richie couldn’t stop laughing for a while, and he was starting to lose his erection because even he and Eddie being naked could not overcome the mental image he had of Eddie taking a sledgehammer and breaking his ankles, _fuck_. He was cracking up so hard he was wheezing. After Eddie stopped laughing, too, he sighed and started untying him.

“Whoa, hey, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I just—”

“It’s fine,” Eddie said, lowering himself down onto Richie, whose arms, free of the ties, went around him automatically, holding him tight. Oh, that was better. _Gimme some of that sweet skin-on-skin contact._ Eddie sighed again. “Sorry. Guess I went a little overboard with all that talk.”

“Naw, man, I started goofing off, it’s on me. I prefer just being like this, anyway,” he ventured to add.

“Yeah?” Eddie sat up a bit and looked at him.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t need… a lot of fancy stuff. With you.” Richie swallowed, looking into Eddie’s big dark eyes. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Well yeah, of course. I.... I mean, I liked how you looked, you looked really hot, but… I didn’t like that you couldn’t touch me.” Eddie’s mouth became a thin line of unhappiness, briefly.

Richie felt himself relax a little. “Yeah, I didn’t like that either,” he admitted, relieved.

Eddie tilted his head. “I mean, not being able to touch me like normal kind of comes with the territory— Hey, did you even really want to do that to begin with?” he asked, brow furrowing.

Richie shrugged. “Not really? I guess? Like I said, I don’t need fancy stuff with you. But I thought you wanted to do it, so.”

“I thought _you_ wanted to do it. Why would you think _I_ wanted to do it?”

“You asked, so I figured you were into it and wanted to do it…? I just wanted to make you happy, dude.”

“Richie.” Eddie sighed, and chuckled softly. “That’s sweet, but you don't have to do things you aren't really into just because you think I might like them.”

“Hey man, same to you. And it doesn't really bother me,” Richie said. “Like I said, I just wanted to make you happy.” He slowly slid a hand up and down Eddie’s back, not trying to start anything, just wanting to do it.

“Okay, but what would make you happy? _You_.”

“I just told you. Making _you_ happy.” Richie wrinkled his nose. “We’re saying ‘happy’ a lot, it’s starting to sound weird.”

Eddie lightly booped his nose. “No, really. What would make you happy?”

“I mean, I guess… Actually being able to touch you,” Richie said. “I guess that’s my kink.” He winked. “Hey, this is like ‘The Gift of the Magi,’ but with sex.”

“So we fail at copying hot shit in porn,” Eddie remarked. “Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me.”

“Nah, dude, we don’t have to do shit just because it’s in porn, what we do is already hot. Actually, you were doing pretty well with that, with the research and the knots. If I were into that shit I’d be over the fucking moon, man. Like, sincerely, thank you for trying.” Richie swallowed, because it was goddamn touching.

“Well. I just want to make you happy,” Eddie returned, and shifted to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Stemming from a discussion I had with [lizifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizifer/pseuds/lizifer) this morning! Title courtesy The Cure.


End file.
